Magic
by Paineful
Summary: MarluxiaxAeris. Written on a whim for my RP group. Because everyone knows the flowery people have to hook up.


Hi. xD This is a completely unserious fic I wrote on behalf of my RP group. It's based off of the events that somehow managed to occur during our RP sessions, and uh...Marluxia hooks up with Aeris, so yeah, that's what I'll be writing about.

Characters are intentionally OOC. If "crack" were a possible genre to select from the drop-down list, I would have chosen it.

Oh, and I'm calling her Aeris instead of Aerith, because I could never quite get into the proper way to spell her name. Curse you, influences of mistranslated FF7.

* * *

Aeris liked flowers. For, you see, Aeris was a flower-seller in the tiny little town of Radiant Garden. 

And she was incredibly easy-going with her prices, too. If someone wanted to buy a flower, she would suggest they purchase five instead, since they looked "lovelier in a bunch"; and if they asked for the price, she only requested two munny.

Everyone loved Aeris. And Aeris loved flowers.

But there was someone else who loved flowers, too--possibly even more so than Aeris did. That someone was a man named Marluxia. His hair was pink, his name was girly, and he lacked a heart. But he didn't really seem to mind the missing heart; or maybe he never noticed it had gone missing.

One day, Marluxia was skipping through the streets of Radiant Garden uninvitedly, looking oddly misplaced in his long, black coat, the likes of which practically screamed "Suspicious." Luckily for him, his frolicking nature negated all concerns the townspeople might have harbored towards his appearance.

He promptly skidded to a halt as the fragrance of flowers clouded his senses. As if hypnotized, his body turned of its own accord and jerked itself over to a flower stand.

The flowers were all gorgeous colors; deep blues, whites, and pale pinks. He giggled and held his hands as he raised his gaze onto the woman behind the stand. "Hi," Marluxia greeted happily.

"Oh! Hello," the woman greeted in response. She was visibly of a simplistic nature and an overall serene being. "Would you like to buy a flower?"

Marluxia picked one up from the bunch, inspecting it thoroughly, then motioned towards it. "My flowers are prettier," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Aeris paused. "...I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Marluxia giggled profusely. "Yours are pretty too! I'm just saying, mine are prettier. Wanna see?"

Aeris held an index finger to the side of her face thoughtfully, then gave into a smile. "I don't see why not." She withdrew a "Back in five minutes" sign from somewhere beneath the flower stand and hung it over a knob on the front of the display, then stepped out from behind the wooden stand and clasped her hands behind her back. "I didn't know there was another flower seller in town."

Marluxia gasped. "NOOOOO!" Tears rolled down his face on command. "Why would I sell them? That's so mean!" In a matter of seconds, his mood swung rapidly, and he grabbed her hand, giggling and swinging her arm. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"Oh, I--"

Without any time to respond properly, Aeris found herself dragged through the streets of Radiant Garden by the cheerful, possibly homosexual man. Inexplicably, he was dragging her away from the village and down towards the valley that stretched out beyond Radiant Garden's civilization.

Marluxia stopped in the middle of the canyon and stretched his arms out, hugging himself. "Hey sexy."

Aeris was beginning to worry about the sanity of her newfound companion, but being the simple person she was, the worry instantly subsided. "Okay. Where are your flowers?" she asked kindly.

Marluxia dropped his arms and began spinning. Flowers started popping up all around him; flowers that Aeris didn't even know existed. They were all large and beautiful, denoting a sense of elegance. Soon, the entire valley around them was filled with a gorgeous garden of custom-made flowers.

Aeris gasped, holding a hand to her mouth before lowering it. "How did you do that?" she asked, her eyes shining as she stared around her with wonder. This had to be what Heaven looked like...all these flowers...

Marluxia giggled, holding the sides of his face. "Magic! I'm good!"

Aeris ventured off from Marluxia by a few steps, kneeling down and running her hand through the flowers. "Oh, they're so beautiful..." She stood up, turning around to survey Marluxia with adoration. "You are...the most flowery man I've ever met..."

Blushing, Marluxia stepped forward, taking her hands. "I know..." His expression became grave and serious. "And you're the first woman I ever met who's as serious about flowers as I am! You're the first person whose passion...almost parallels with my own!"

"Really?" Aeris asked incredulously. "Do you mean it...?"

"I do!"

Without confirmation, Aeris threw herself at him; Marluxia readily wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I...I think I'm in love you!" Marluxia exclaimed tearfully, holding her close.

"I love you too! I just know it! Oh, but..."

Pulling back only far enough to gaze at Marluxia, and never once letting go of him, Aeris glanced at him curiously. "What's your name?"

* * *

Hahah. ...Yeah. Dedicated to Tai! 

Now I have to go work on a XemnasxYuffie and a VexenxLarxene. Bye!


End file.
